


Here We Go

by Fangirling_FTW



Series: Destiel One-Shots [27]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, F/M, Feels, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, bottom!misha, feel good story, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirling_FTW/pseuds/Fangirling_FTW
Summary: Jensen lets out a frustrated groan, pushing himself to his feet and heading to the kitchen with every intention of getting a beer.  His front door opening and closing distracts him and he walks back out to the living room.“Did you forget your-“  Jensen is unable to finish his sentence because that’s not Danneel.“Hey, Jensen.”  Misha smiles, a small shy thing, and Jensen can’t fucking breathe.  “I uh, I hope this is okay?”





	Here We Go

**Author's Note:**

> Set some time in spring 2012. Not based on any “actual” events, just a thought percolating about Jensen finally having the polyamory talk with Misha, Vicki, and Danneel- and the waiting to “consummate” their new arrangement. ;)

 

Jensen is on edge, to put things mildly.  His stomach is tied in knots just from the  _ waiting  _ and everything is too much.  He knows he’s not being subtle about it either, but he can’t fucking stop it.  

It doesn’t help that he hasn’t actually seen Misha outside of Skype calls for two weeks now.  Hasn’t smelled his cologne or felt his touch. Even his voice isn’t the same when it comes through the speaker- it’s tinny and thin, nothing like the natural resonance it has in person.  

Jensen shouldn’t be freaking out like this, he’s an adult for fucks sake.  It was the nature of working on a TV show, Misha wasn’t in every episode, and sometimes he spent time away from Vancouver.  Jensen was mature enough to handle some time apart from his…

Frowning, Jensen realizes he’s not sure  _ what  _ to call Misha now...

“Babe, are you even listening?” Danneel sighs.  

“Hm?” Jensen looks up at her across the couch, his cheeks warming slightly under her knowing smirk.

“I asked you what you wanted to do for dinner, but obviously your mind is somewhere else.”  

“Sorry, distracted.”

“Mmhmm.”  She grabs his laptop off the table and opens it up, setting it on her lap as she waits for it to turn on.  

Danneel was staying in his apartment in Vancouver for a few days, and her being there would normally be a welcome distraction, but the reason she was there to visit kept turning his mind back to what was making him wound so tight to begin with.

She’d just spent a week with Vicki at the Collins’ house in LA- the two of them alone, talking about him...  _ and Misha. _

God, he still couldn’t wrap his brain around it.

From the moment Jensen had first spent some time with Misha off the set, he knew something was different about him.  He had this magnetic energy, this passion and vibrancy that just seemed to suck Jensen in every time they were in the room together.  He was trapped in Misha’s orbit, gravitating towards him on an inescapable spiral, and he couldn’t get enough. Dinner outings turned into “dates”.  Playful flirting turned into real flirting. Friendly bumps and nudges turned into lingering touches that sent shivers up Jensen’s spine and made the buzz of electricity between them so palpable Jensen could taste it.  They pushed each other’s limits right up to the edge of what’s considered appropriate for a married man and his equally unavailable coworker, but backed off before tumbling into actual  _ cheating. _  Barely.

It was at his wedding, of all places, when Jensen realized like a smack to the face that the physical chemistry wasn’t all he felt, that he wanted something other than Misha’s touch _. _  He and Danneel had been talking with Vicki and Misha, and when Misha had taken Danneel’s arm and led her off for some more champagne, Vicki had turned to Jensen with a knowing smile.

“ _ It’s hard not to love him, isn’t it?” _

Jensen had realized it then- he had started falling for Misha some time ago.  The way he craved seeing Misha smile, the way the sound of his voice could ease any worry from his mind, how Jensen hung on every word of his ridiculous stories, wanting to know everything about him.  He was long gone on his best friend and here was said best friend’s wife, calling him out. Unsure how to answer, Jensen’s eyes had risen, seeking out comfort in the form of his new wife, and then Misha had turned back.  Misha was looking through the crowd that had come between him and Jensen, and from across the room Jensen’s eyes had met those stupidly blue ones. And he  _ knew. _  Jensen didn't ever answer Vicki’s question, though his silence was probably answer enough.  Not to mention the heart eyes he’d kept making at her husband the rest of the night. Later, once he and Danneel had finished consummating their marriage a few times, he’d found a text on his phone from Vicki containing only one word: polyamory.  

He’d spent the next six months researching it, trying to get a feel for what it could mean for his brand new marriage, for Danneel, and for himself.  A  _ literal _ new world had been laid out before him, one where he could be capable of loving more than one person.

And after suffering through so many long talks and  _ almosts _ , Jensen broached the topic out loud to Misha.  More half blurted, half shouted at him really. It had been an extra long day of shooting, and tempers were running high.  Jensen and Misha has started arguing about something and Jensen lost control over his words.

“ _ Well maybe I should just tell Vicki I’m not interested in any of this poly crap.” _

The flabbergasted look on Misha’s face had been priceless.  That outburst had led to one of the most awkward and exhilarating conversations of his entire life. 

Because Misha wanted that with him, too.  

Wanted it so bad they’d both left Jensen’s trailer in need of cold showers...or some alone time.

So Jensen had talked to Danneel, who’d talked to Misha, and spent last week with Vicki… and she’d given him her blessing.  She understood he didn’t love her any less, and how badly he needed Misha in his life. He’d thanked her quite thoroughly, multiple times and multiple ways, the night she’d arrived in Vancouver, but that was two days ago and he’d been an absolute mess ever since.

“I’m going to go grab some food,” Danneel announces, breaking Jensen out of his reverie.  She puts his computer down and pushes to her feet, sliding into her sandals she’d kicked off right next to the couch.

“I’ll come along.”  Jensen moves to get up but Danneel presses her hand to his chest, keeping him seated on the couch.

“It’s okay, you just wait here and relax.”  She presses a brief kiss to his forehead, turning and gathering her purse before slipping out his front door.

Jensen lets out a frustrated groan, pushing himself to his feet and heading to the kitchen with every intention of getting a beer.  His front door opening and closing distracts him and he walks back out to the living room.

“Did you forget your-“  Jensen is unable to finish his sentence because  _ that’s not Danneel _ .

“Hey, Jensen.”  Misha smiles, a small shy thing, and Jensen can’t fucking  _ breathe. _  “I uh, I hope this is okay?”  

“No!  Yes!! Of course it’s okay!”  Jensen is blushing, actually blushing for fuck’s sake.

“Good.”  Misha shoves his hands in his pockets, his baggy shirt contrasting with his tight jeans, and Jensen can’t wrap his brain around Misha actually being here.

“I thought you were back in Washington.”  

“I was,” Misha shrugs, kicking off his shoes and stepping further into the living room, his socks striped blue and grey.  “But our wives, it seems, had other plans.”

“Danneel was in on this.”  Jensen drops his chin to his chest, almost smiling.  Of  _ course  _ she would be, she probably coordinated with Vicki to get Misha to drive up here in the first place.   _ God _ he loved her. 

“And Vicki,” Misha confirms Jensen’s thoughts.  From where Jensen’s eyes are still downcast he can see Misha’s stripe covered feet approaching his bare ones.  “Missed you, Jensen.” Misha’s voice is much softer than it usually sounds, or maybe that’s just Jensen’s brain fucking with him.

“Thought you’d be glad for the break away from set.”  Misha’s so close now Jensen can smell him, old spice and that subtle cologne he’s worn ever since Jensen mentioned he liked it years ago. 

“Mmm, maybe from Jared.  But you kinda make his waterboarding worth it.”  Jensen smiles shyly, Misha’s right hand moving up to caress his cheek.  The gesture is intimate and something he usually shies away from, but instead he lets Misha tilt his chin up till their eyes meet.

“Hey,” Jensen breathes, a weak timid thing he’d normally be embarrassed about, and Misha’s face melts into the most beautiful soft smile Jensen has ever seen.

“Hey yourself.”  Misha brushes his thumb gently over Jensen’s cheek, like he’s tracing the freckles that decorate his skin.  “You’re off tomorrow?” Jensen nods, and Misha steps closer, dropping his hand and tucking himself up against Jensen, his nose pressed to his neck and his arms around Jensen’s lower back.  Jensen wraps his arm around Misha’s shoulders, and Misha sighs happily, which releases some of the tension in Jensen’s limbs.

This they’ve done before, as much as Jensen would deny it in public, he was quite proud of his cuddling skills.  Holding Misha in his arms was something he’d never denied himself, even before he’d come to realize what he was feeling.  Misha had never commented on how it wasn’t exactly normal for best ‘bros’ to cuddle while watching a movie, or curl up together on their ‘friend’s’ bed while talking into all hours of the night.  It was just part of their relationship, Jensen needing to feel Misha’s touch and Misha needing to give it.

Holding Misha also had the added benefit of getting Misha to pause.  When that stillness would settle over him, that’s when Jensen found him the most beautiful.  There aren’t many people that get to see who Misha is when he slows down like that, mainly Vicki, and more recently himself.  Jensen had watched sleepily from the couch in his trailer one day as Misha had gone through some meditation ritual, and he’d been so heart wrenchingly gorgeous Jensen hadn’t dare breathe for fear of breaking the spell.

“It feels so good to hold you, sweetheart.”  Jensen’s surprised he says the words out loud, but he doesn’t regret them when Misha shifts closer, breath hot against his collarbone.  

“Hmm, did me being gone for two weeks really turn you into such a sap?”  Misha’s voice is tender even if the words are snarky and Jensen grins, unashamedly burying his nose in Misha’s hair and breathing deep.   _ Fuck  _ he was a goner.

“Hey, I’m allowed to miss your sexy ass.”  Misha grins against his skin, the brush of his lips on Jensen’s neck giving away his smile.

“You’re not bad yourself.”  Completely unsubtle, Misha slides his right hand down the final curve of Jensen’s spine and into his back pocket.  “Though,  _ your _ ass could use a little work.”

“My ass is fine how it is, thank you very much.”

“Just come jogging with me a few times, it’ll really help give it some definition.”

“And have trouble finding pants that fit around my huge ass thighs like you?  Nah, I’m good.” Misha giggles and presses his lips against the skin just below Jensen’s ear, squeezing them closer together by the hand still cupped around Jensen’s ass cheek.

“Betcha won’t be complaining about my thighs once they’re wrapped around your waist,” he purrs darkly.

The noise Jensen makes would be outright embarrassing if not for the way it seems to inspire Misha to continue exploring his neck with his lips, and now his tongue.  They’d toed this line a few times before, and always Jensen had felt that guilt, that worry that this was cheating and it was  _ wrong. _  Now though, it’s pure exhilaration and he doesn’t care how fast he’s coming undone just from this little bit of attention because he’s waited so  _ damn  _ long.

“Please,” he gasps.  “I can’t...Mish, I can't…”

“I know,” Misha hums, pulling his hand out of Jensen’s pocket to run soothingly up his back, his left hand a firm grip on his hip.  He’s glad Misha knows what he’s asking for because he’s having trouble pinning it down until Misha’s lips are pressed against his. 

_ Finally. _

He kisses back hungrily, trying to fit years of pent up frustration into one kiss, and Misha lets him.  It’s messy, painful when teeth clash and Jensen doesn’t ever want to stop. They’re moving now, stumbling backwards slowly towards Jensen’s couch where Misha smoothly lowers Jensen to the cushions.  Jensen barely gets out a needy whine before Misha straddles his lap, jeans pulled tight against his thighs, letting Jensen tug him close by the waist.

“Fuck, Misha,” he pants into the air between them.  Jensen is out of breath, and he’s not too sure when that happened.  Misha tenderly cups Jensen’s face, his thumbs tracing soothing lines over Jensen’s jaw.  

“I know, Jensen.”  Misha’s voice isn’t quite steady either, a slight tremor on his name and Jensen doesn’t have the brain power to analyze why that’s so fucking  _ hot. _  “It’s been not enough for a long time, and I have this irrepressible urge to just take  _ everything  _ from you right fucking now.”  Jensen groans,  _ wanting  _ that more than anything, but Misha is kissing him again, this time to calm him.  He doesn’t want to be calmed and he whines in protest. “We can take this slow, Jensen, we have time.”

“Not enough.”  Jensen’s hands side to Misha’s lower back and pull him closer, his desperation growing.  “After filming there’s hiatus and, and I-I-”

“I know,” Misha soothes, even though his voice sounds almost as wrecked as Jensen feels.  “It’s hard enough having one long distance relationship, now we each have two.” Misha sighs and runs his fingers over Jensen’s jaw, his touch soft.  “But I believe in us.” Misha reinforces his words by rolling his hips forward and spreading his legs wider. Jensen slides his hands up inside the back of Misha’s shirt, palms sliding over his warm skin slowly till he reaches his shoulders, and Misha raises his arms to let Jensen remove it.  Jensen’s shirt follows shortly after and Misha immediately leans in to capture his lips, his fingers finding their way into Jensen’s hair. All it takes is one good tug and Jensen makes a noise he’s never made before, something kind of like a whine but a growl at the same time. 

Misha is devouring him, tongue plunging deep before sucking Jensen’s tongue into his own mouth, teeth biting at lips when he allows them short breaks for air.  Jensen’s getting hard, the pressure of his jeans starting to become painful, and he reluctantly breaks the kiss, removing his hands from Misha’s skin to try and give himself some relief.  He manages to get the button undone but before he can navigate the zipper Misha grabs his wrists tightly, pulling his hands up and away from his pants.

“Mish- the fuck-“ he struggles slightly but Misha holds firm, smirking playfully.

“C’mon, if we’re going to fuck properly, I want to do it in bed.”  Heat bursts across every nerve ending in Jensen’s body, making him pliant in an instant.  Misha climbs off him, more graceful than Jensen would have expected, and turns towards the bedroom, Jensen scrambling to follow.

Jensen can’t stop drinking in the way Misha moves as he follows along behind him, the subtle sway of his hips and the flexing of the muscles in his back.  He doesn’t even care when they reach the bedroom and Misha turns back and catches him staring, his blue eyes looking pointedly down at the growing bulge of Jensen’s crotch.

“Pants off.”  Jensen doesn’t even hesitate, he’s undoing his fly faster than he’s ever done it before, dropping his pants and kicking them off.  Misha undid his belt at some point, his pants starting to drop low on his hips, but he makes no move to remove them. The tiny strip of bright orange underwear taunting Jensen.

“C’mon, Mish, ain’t like I’ve never seen you in your skivvies before.”  Misha quirks his eyebrow but drops his stupidly long fingers to his button fly, undoing it casually and twitching his hips so his jeans fall to about mid thigh.  Jensen grins. “Told you, ‘bout those thighs.”

“Thick thighs save lives,” Misha shoots back, dropping his pants and kicking them in the general direction of Jensen’s.  Misha’s lean yet muscular body is now on full display, his dick growing under the fabric of his briefs, and Jensen knows he’s staring but he can’t look away.

Jensen’s heart is pounding a frantic rhythm in his chest, because all he can think about is that this time they won’t have to stop.  He and Misha will reach the edge and be able to jump over without worry or reservation, and he needs to know what that feels like. He needs to touch, to taste, to map Misha’s body in ways he can’t put into words.  Jensen steps into Misha’s space, palms tracing the slightly feminine curve of Misha’s waistline before traveling up his chest to the expanse of his broad, masculine shoulders, thumbs tracing along his clavicle. 

“Mish, I’ve wanted- I want-  _ fuck.”   _ His words are failing him, his mind racing as fast as his heart.  This is it, they’re going to have sex, and suddenly Jensen is completely unprepared and out of his depth.  Misha, knowing him way too damn well, immediately notices.

“Breathe,” Misha insists, his hand a heavy warm weight on the back of Jensen’s neck.  He sucks in air, trembling on his exhale, and Misha nods in encouragement. “Again.” Jensen takes another shaky breath, and another, until his heart doesn’t feel like it’s going to explode.  “We don’t have to fuck, Jensen. We can take it slow, work our way up to it.”

“No.”  Jensen shakes his head violently, surprising himself as much as Misha, whose eyebrows have jumped into his hairline.  “Mish, I can't explain it, but I just, I need this. Here. Now. Tonight.” Those dazzling blue eyes fix him with a look that strips him beyond his lack of clothing.  Misha’s always seen right through him, which is maybe why he’s stopped even trying to maintain any form of facade in front of him. Misha’s head quirks to the side slightly, his hand giving the back of Jensen’s neck a gentle squeeze.

“Okay.  But we’re doing this my way.”  There’s a command in Misha’s voice, even though Jensen has no plans to argue.  Misha kisses him again, less desperation this time and more giving, moving Jensen towards the bed.  Somehow they both manage to crawl up amongst the tousled blankets, the hard line of Misha’s body pressing his into the sheets. 

Now that things have slowed from their earlier frantic pace, Jensen’s noticing more about Misha, too.  How it almost seems like he’s holding back, his touches needy but not in a desperate way. Jensen sucks air between his teeth as Misha makes his way down to his chest, taking in a nipple and laving over it gently with his tongue before switching to the other one.  Stripping them out of their underwear, Misha continues to lavish attention on him, moving down his chest to his belly, and Jensen is squirming because he’s not used to this. He’s not used to being the passive one who gets all the attention, and he’s about to complain when  _ oh fuck  _ Misha’s mouth is on him.

“ _ Holy shit, _ ” is about as eloquent as Jensen is gonna get right now.  He’s been with quite a few people, with varying degrees of skill at sucking cock, but Misha puts them all to shame.  He takes Jensen in like he’s dying for it, like all that matters in the world is the flesh between his lips. Jensen moans, his legs twitching as he’s given the best blow job of his life, hardly aware of anything else until suddenly all sensation stops.  He mewls pathetically, reaching out for Misha as he climbs back up Jensen’s body to shush him.

“Easy,” Misha’s voice is a husky balm as he presses gentle kisses against Jensen’s chin.  “I want you to fuck me, not come in my mouth.” Jensen’s hips buck, the hot words said so calmly sending his temperature skyrocketing.

“Holy fuck your  _ mouth, _ ” Jensen gasps, pulling Misha in to kiss him soundly.

“It’s my best feature,” Misha preens when he breaks the kiss.  “But seriously, Jensen, I need you to fuck me.” Jensen shakes the cloud of lust hanging over him, and really looks at Misha.

The man is wrecked.

Not just physically, though the angles of his hair and the flush of his skin is forever committed to Jensen’s memory.  No, there’s a desperation, something in his eyes that speaks of a want deeper than something physical. Jensen realizes that as much as he’s wanted Misha, he wasn’t alone in it, Misha was just better at hiding it.  Not anymore, those blue eyes, dark with lust, are also heavy with emotion and longing.

“Mish-”  Jensen’s heart lurches into his throat and he rolls them, curling around Misha and laying claim to him with small nips along his neck.  Even now as Jensen urges Misha’s legs open so he can fit between them, he can feel Misha struggling not to let Jensen see his vulnerability.  Jensen wraps a hand around Misha’s cock and whispers soft praises into his ear and Misha still tries to pretend like there aren’t tears in his eyes.

Jensen decides to let him pretend, to let Misha go on pretending he’s in control.  He doesn’t say anything but keeps lavishing Misha with attention, letting Misha think Jensen is the only one falling apart at the seams.  Jensen knows that eventually Misha will break, and Jensen will be there to pick up the pieces.

Jensen grabs the lube out of his nightstand and slicks up a finger, Misha groaning impatiently as he moves gently along his opening.  He slides inside Misha’s tight heat, brushing Misha’s prostate with every pass of his finger. It doesn’t take long before Jensen starts to feel Misha’s body give into the emotional wave building between them, even if his mind won’t. 

“Fuck me, Jensen.   _ Now. _ ”  Not one to argue, as Misha surely knows his limits, Jensen reaches for the bedside table again.  The condom goes on quickly and Misha wraps his legs around Jensen’s waist as promised while Jensen carefully positions himself and slides home.  

“Oh,  _ fuck, _ ” Jensen moans, his hips stilling as they press against Misha’s backside.  They’re hanging on the edge of something fucking spectacular, but Jensen can still see some tension in Misha’s body, and not the good kind.  Fighting every instinct he has, Jensen remains still.

“Mish,” he breathes, drawing the focus of those bright blue eyes to his face.  There’s a little fear there, like Misha knows what Jensen is about to say, to ask of him, and he doesn’t want him to.

“Jensen, please-“

“Mish,” Jensen tries again, voice trembling and heart laid bare, “let me love you.”

Misha finally lets go.  The tension leaves his body and the dam breaks, all the emotions he was trying not to show pouring out at once.  Something like a sob escapes his throat as his hands tug on Jensen with vice like grips. Their lips meet but Misha doesn’t linger, gasping for breath against Jensen’s lips as he rolls his hips.

“Wanted you...so long…”

“I know,” Jensen kisses Misha again, leaning back as far as he’ll allow to draw his knees up underneath him and thrust.  Misha tugs on his hair, impatient and insistent and Jensen’s done hesitating. 

He starts to build a rhythm, but Misha’s face, the sheen of sweat on his skin, the press of muscled thighs against his ribs...it doesn’t take long for him to stare down the point of no return.  It’s okay though; it’s almost like the physical act of fucking Misha is secondary, unimportant compared to everything else. 

They’re more than this, they always were.

Jensen has just enough presence of mind to take hold of Misha’s cock, pumping in time with his thrusts, Misha’s back arching underneath him as his angle shifts.  

“ _ Jensen.” _

The sound of his name makes him break, in so many good ways, and he thrusts lazily as he fills the condom, his fist still flying over Misha’s cock.  

“Come, Misha.”  He’s begging. He doesn’t care.  “Wanna see you come.” Misha’s breath freezes in his lungs as he spills over Jensen’s hand, releasing on a long throaty moan.  Jensen collapsing next to Misha as soon as he’s through it, his muscles give way to a post-sex induced jelly state. Misha is still conscious enough to grab tissues to wipe himself up, as well as to remove the condom, but as soon as he’s settled Jensen wraps himself around Misha, tucking himself into every curve and gap between their bodies till there’s no more space between them.

“Thank you,” Misha sighs into his hair, “for helping me let go.”

“Why didn’t you want to?” Jensen asks, his words slurred as he fights the pull of sleep.

“I guess I was afraid.”  Misha tugs the blankets up over the two of them, further cocooning them in warmth and the smell of sex.

“Mish, I’ve loved you since the day you made me eat brains, ain’t nothing gonna change that.”  Jensen should probably be more embarrassed that he’s admitting this out loud, but he’s high on endorphins and half asleep and fuck it, Misha deserves to know just how much he’s loved.  In response, Misha squeezes him that much tighter, face buried in Jensen’s hair as he whispers softly, Jensen drifting off to sleep as the words bounce around his chest.

“I love you, too.”

***

After six hours of window shopping, Danneel comes back to a quiet apartment, the only light coming from the tall windows overlooking the city.  She smiles, flipping on a low light as she walks into the kitchen with the to-go dinner she’d grabbed on her way home. Sliding off her shoes, she pulls out her phone to text Vicki.

>> _ They’re asleep. _

_ <<Still?  Mish doesn’t usually knock out this long. _

_ >>Don’t let Jensen know, it’ll go right to his head. _

She silently makes her way down to the bedroom, not exactly sure what she’ll be walking in on but hoping that Jensen’s knack for burrowing in covers would mean the important bits were all covered.  She smirks at the open door they didn’t bother closing, stepping inside and over to the bathroom door. Keeping it shut almost all the way, she turns on the light, a pale glow from the crack she left just enough to see by.  He heart warms at the sight she sees, and she shoots off another quick text to Vicki.

>> _ So much for the big spoon/little spoon answer.  It’s more like octopus and octopus. _

_ <<Mish is quite the cuddler. XD _

Stepping up to the side of the bed, she looks down fondly at her sleeping husband.  His mouth is slightly open, hair tousled where Misha’s chin isn’t flattening it. Their arms are tangled around each other, and from the misshapen mass below the comforter she’s assuming their legs are, too.  But the best part is the utter peace in both their faces. 

>> _ What was that word again?  The one where seeing someone love someone makes you happy? _

_ <<Compersion.   _

_ >>I get it now. <3 _

_ << \o/ _

Sounds of shifting from the bed make Danneel tuck her phone away quickly.  Misha is looking up at her, smiling slightly in his half asleep daze. 

“Maybe I should put some pants on,” he barely whispers.

“Oh, don’t get all formal on my account,” she whispers back.  Jensen stirs slightly, burrowing deeper into Misha who makes a show of gasping for air.

“How do you  _ do  _ this all the time?”

“Pointy elbows,” she smiles.  Misha’s face sobers, and he extricates a hand from the blanket to reach out to her.  She takes it, and Misha squeezes tightly. 

“Thank you.”  There’s a lot of weight in his words, and Danneel, figuring they’re all in this together now, leans across Jensen to plant a small kiss on a surprised Misha’s lips.

“Thank you.”  She looks down at Jensen, running her free hand softly over his shoulder as he pouts and shifts, starting to wake up.  “He’s been so happy since you came into his life. I’m glad you found us.” Misha squeezes her hand again and she looks up to catch a suggestive wink.

“Us?”  

“Us.”  She smiles coyly as Misha’s face splits into a grin.

“Mmm, what’s goin’ on?” Jensen mumbles, leaning back a bit to look up at Danneel.  “Hi baby.” 

“You feeling better?”  She leans down and plants a kiss on his forehead.  Jensen wakes up a bit more, looking over at Misha, then down at the comforter which is covering up their nudity.  He looks up at Danneel, a question still lingering in his eyes. She grins, leaning over to kiss Misha one more time.  “Come on, put on some pants, I’ve got dinner waiting.” She turns away to leave, but not before catching the smug look on Misha’s face while Jensen stares at him open mouthed.  Misha’s laugh and words follow Danneel down the hall, and she grins, her heart full.

“I’m afraid you opened up a world much bigger than you realized, my love.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by <3 Please leave me some comments and don’t forget that Kudos button!!


End file.
